


Your Eyes On Me

by DefCYJ



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefCYJ/pseuds/DefCYJ
Summary: ~♡~“You know how I always tell youhow beautiful you are right?And you always tell methat it's not true...Let me show you what I see "~♡~
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another reason why I need a comeback... or church.
> 
> and if someone asks my Account was hacked but  
> enjoy.

It was a long and tiring day for Jaebeom as he arrived at home.  
As much as he loved his Job, the Deadlines drove him crazy sometimes,but it's still the one that makes him the happiest. 

He opened the front door and was confused why the flat was all dark.  
Wasn’t Youngjae at home? He didn’t say something about going out.  
He tossed his keys into the bowl next to the entry and walked into the living room... Still no Youngjae.  
Sometimes he found him wrapped in a blanked on the couch, snoring because it got late again.  
He went into the kitchen to check, but still no sign of his boyfriend.

The black haired saw the light was on in the bed room so he walked over.  
As he came closer he heard soft whimpers... Calling his Name. Was his boyfriend Sick??  
He was worried, hastily he opened the door.

"Baby I'm.... Back?" He saw his lover on the bed with flushed cheeks,  
only dressed with the pullover the younger liked on him the most. His stare trailed down to his spread legs,  
one hand around his leaking member and one hand holding a dildo, that was deep down his ass.

"Y...Youngjae?", the caught one blushed even more,  
it's not like they never saw each other like this before,  
but it's been a while since they were intimate due Jaebeom's deadlines at work nowadays. 

Jaebeom tossed himself on the end of the bed and looked at Youngjae  
"I'm sorry that I was so busy the last weeks and that we couldn’t spend much time together",  
he caressed Youngjae's tiny toes.... They were so cute. 

"It's okay Jaebeom we aren’t together since yesterday,  
so we know that it's not forever" he smiled softly at him.  
Youngjae's foot found Jaebeom's crotch and rubbed the slightly visible bulge of the elder,  
a shudder went trough Jaebeom's body as he continued,  
"since you are here.... Do you want to help me?" he said seductively.  
"Can... Can I maybe watch you?" Jaebeom asked shyly and his cheeks became a soft rose color as he saw the other nodding. 

He moved between his legs to get a better view and stroked the backsides of Youngjae's thighs softly with his fingertips, making the other shudder under his touch.  
“God, I didn’t say you can take such a close look, you are weird...”Jaebeom shrugged his shoulders, “as long as you still love me, I'm okay with being weird”.

The younger started to palm himself again,  
moans, whimpers and Jaebeom's Name escaped his open mouth. Jaebeom had to swallow hard as the younger started moved the toy in and out slowly,  
their eyes met as he looked into the flushed reddish face. 

He wished it was his fingers or member who made his boyfriend feel this way,  
but he just kept watching him curiously as he pleased himself.  
Youngjae's hips bucked up into his hand,  
Jaebeom could see that he was close, since he knew Youngjae's spasm when he was about to come.  
He sped up his pace and his moans became louder,  
his tiny toes clutched the sheets as he came with Jaebeom's name on his lips.  
The hot liquid landed on his own stomach and dripped down his length. 

Youngjae was still trying to catch his breath as Jaebeom got up and took his lovers cheeks in both of his hands.  
The taller one kissed his cute nose and his lips softly before he licked his bottom lip to ask for entry,  
Youngjae gave him admittance and he tasted the sweet taste that he missed so much.

“You are so cute” another kiss “I love you so much”...  
“Jaebeom, there was a dildo in my ass and masturbated while calling your Name and you still say... I’m cute??  
That's... That's not what I want to hear." he pouted and got even cuter.  
"That's not how I meant it and you know it Youngjae" he smiled softly at his boyfriend.

Youngjae climbed in top of him rubbing their crotches together, moaning into his ear, "but I don’t want to be cute, I want to be sexy".

A moan escaped Jaebeom's lips as he felt the friction on his length and the hot breath on his ear.  
"Youngjae... If you.. If you continue like this I will come...." his voice was trembling, aching with want.  
"That's.... That's the Plan....Jaebeom...". 

The fabric of the the Sweatpants felt too much on his unclothed dick, but he couldn’t stop his hips from moving against the growing heat in Jaebeom's pants. 

"I always tell you, that you are...” another moan " ...you are sexy and beautiful, talented, loving, hot, loud, soft and ah... so damn sensual...."

"But I want you to Show me Jaebeom... show me how much you love and want me... " 

Youngjae got rid of his hoodie and helped the elder out of his shirt as well, he got up and watched Jaebeom fumbling on his zipper to get off his Jeans, Jaebeom was so adorable when he was excited.  
Youngjae bit his bottom lip as the elder was finally bare naked as well. With a pout and grabby hands, the black haired asked him to come back into his arms, after a long hug they stared into each others eyes with adoration. 

Jaebeom cupped his face with one hand, his thumb stroking his soft Features. “You are so beautiful, there isn’t a day were I'm not thankful to have you in my life....” His eyes were glowing with love and adoration, a sweet smile on his lips. 

“You... and Your cute little nose” he kissed his nose softly. “...and your cute red cheeks...” a kiss and another kiss found the burning skin.“and the mole under your eye... your ears are so cute as well, I could play with them the whole day...”his hot breath ghosted over his right ear before he nibbled on them.

Jaebeom lifted himself up and Youngjae slung his arms around and legs around the older, plastered his jaw with small kisses.  
Youngjae could feel his lovers erection on his butt and it made his head spin with arousal,  
he was so desperate for his touch and kisses.

The taller grabbed his thighs and stood up,  
holding him close to his chest as he walked over to the mirror, “Baby I want to show you something” he gave him a kiss before he let him down care fully, turning him around so they both could see each other in the reflection.

"Jaebeom, I looked so many times in the mirror, I don’t need to look at myself now"  
"but you wanted to see what I see...." his warm hands found the younger 's jaw and turned his head to the side to kiss Youngjae's soft lips.  
Jaebeom opened his eyes and saw how Youngjae watched them kiss in the mirror. 

He couldn’t contain his smile. Jaebeom kissed his neck and his hands found Youngjae's hard nibs,  
"do you see these wonderful two little buds? I love them so much, I love what they do to you when I rub over them"  
Youngjae moaned as he twisted them gently, cupped his small boobs and caressed them.  
"Maybe I never told you but I hope you won't lose weight, I love your chest so much, it's so soft"  
he squeezed his tiny man boobs. The younger never knew that Jaebeom has a thing for his chest.  
He always was unsure about them, but knowing that his lover liked them made him feel better. 

His Hands wandered lower. "I know you always say it's too much but I love your belly so much"  
he caressed his stomach with both of his hands,  
sliding softly over he smooth skin and his little trail of happiness. "there will never be a "too much" for me and I will never get tired of kissing your soft tummy." 

He grabbed his thigh, Lifting one up but holding him save so that the other wont fall  
"do you see these wonderful thighs?"  
"I.. I see my thighs, yes..."  
"but can you see how wonderful they are? Do you know how wonderful it is to caress them?  
To lay between them? To be hugged by them? I do... I do know how it feels and I love it. I love them so much you can't imagine."  
"but.. They are too thick"  
"pssst Baby... Who told you that? I don’t think so, I love them the way they are.Maybe that's something I also never told you, but sometimes I stare at them, I stare at them until you notice it. I love how they look in Jeans but I love them even more, when they are spread wide open so I can make love to you."  
Jaebeom kissed his shoulder before he sucked wet on his heated skin, licking some of the sweat that covered his body.

A wave of warm dizziness crawled trough his whole body as Jaebeom finally took his aching member into his hands, rock hard from all the fore play.  
He stroked him softly with a light grip while moaning into his ear "You feel so good in my hands..."  
his thumb collected some of the pre cum from the tip and smeared it around to get a better friction.  
"I love your dick so much Youngjae, not just how he feels in my hands now, but how he feels inside of me when you take good care of me, when you make me scream in pleasure. I love how he feels inside my mouth when I suck you off, God how much I miss this", he gave his manhood a squeeze and shivered just by the thought of having him on this tongue.  
"You feel so good Youngjae, you sound so good and you taste so good.... You are so good for me....".

He stroked his own length a few times before he grabbed Youngjae's thighs, lifting him up, while spreading his legs.  
His front was still facing the mirror. "J... Jaebeom what are you doing??? This is embarrassing..."  
"Please remember, When it's to much for you, you can always tell me to stop okay?"  
"o... Okay....", he nodded and they shared a passionate kiss.

He held Youngjae on his chest and his whole front was exposed in the Glass, he entered him slowly from behind.  
Youngjae's eyes where focused on the reflection, his eyes were aimed on Jaebeom's cock as he gasped audible.  
"Do you remember the people who told us we don’t fit together?"  
“Y... Yes I do.... " the smaller gasped again.  
"But now look at us... Look how good we fit together, do you see how good we fit together?”, Youngjae nodded approvingly.  
He began to thrust into him a few times with a slow pace, until he pulled out again, feeling the shaking breath of the younger.  
His arms were burning from the strength he had to effort, but it was worth the view, never will he get tired of his lovers beautiful body.

He let Youngjae down again and slung his arms around from behind to hold him steady.  
Jaebeom's nose found his soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent, it took a moment until he found his ear,  
“Please bent over Baby and put your hands next to the mirror, trust me okay?"  
Youngjae nodded shyly and did what was him told. 

He could imagine what happens and his whole body shook in pleasure and his heart was beating fast.  
"Jaebeom I.. I know what you want to say so please... please just take me" he whined, pressing his bottom against his erection. His hips started to circle around slowly, signalizing his lover how desperate he is.

The elder ignored his whining, "these tree moles on your neck are so adorable. I always look at them when I take you from behind" he kissed them softly. Each one after another, leaving wet marks on his skin. 

His hands found Youngjae's sides and he caressed them with his Finger Tips, Youngjae's whole body was shaking with pleasure again. "You are so sensitive... another thing I love that about you. You can't hide your arousal and seeing you like this makes me feel so good", he kissed his spine with wet kisses. 

His hands trailed down to his Butt, squeezing his cheeks softly until Jaebeom spread them apart to get a better view.  
"know you can't see what I see, but your ass...".  
Youngjae couln't see his back side, but he saw Jaebeom's face that was staring at his cheeks so lustfully and full of love, that was everything he needed to see. "Jae... Jaebeom... Please." Jaebeom slid into him slowly, gripping his fingers into the younger' s heated flesh.

Youngjae watched his lovers face, how his eyes rolled back and how his mouth flew open from the pleasure.  
Of course he never saw him when they did it in this position, but it was so hot to see his reaction as he finally pushed into him.

"Look at yourself Youngjae... look at your cute red cheeks and your soft hair that sticks on your forehead".  
He started to move his lower half and Youngjae couldn’t stop to watch him as he did.  
Jaebeom's board shoulders looked even wider in this ankle. It was so hot to see his strong arms on his hips that hold him in place and Jaebeom's face that watched his dick slide inside and out, Youngjae couldn’t contain his moans.  
He felt so exposed, embarrassed to see his own needy face in the reflection but he also saw Jaebeom's expression, pleasure and need written all over it.

Jaebeom's thrusts became faster and their eyes met in their reflection,"H...harder Jaebeom.... Yes like this please, don't stop... you make me feel so good". Youngjae's whole body was shaking, his head hung down, his hands were gripping into the wall as the taller continued to thrust into him,moaning his name over and over again. 

He screamed out as Jaebeom hit his prostate with full force.  
“I'm close Youngjae... I'm so close...” , after a few more thrusts Jaebeom came inside of the smaller, filling him up with his thick and hot liquid, but he kept thrusting into him with a slower pace, riding his own orgasm out. 

He hovered over Youngjae's back, as he took his aching member into his warm hands, “Baby, come.... Come for me...”. He gripped the base of his cock tightly and palmed him until the younger came into Jaebeom's hands with a load moan. His breath hitched as he pulled out of him slowly, enjoying the tight feeling around his softening member.

Both of them were panting hard as their gazed met in the mirror again, both smiling shyly from the intimate moment they just shared. Jaebeom kissed his spine as he wrapped his hands around Youngjae's torso.

“Do you believe me now? Do you see how much I love and want you?”  
“Yes... Yes I do Jaebeom...” he chuckled “And please never stop to love me, because I will forever love you.”

~♡~ 

After This they shared a warm bath together, talking about their days and how much they missed each other,  
kissing again and again and scrubbing each other with to much shampoo because both of them loved to play with the foam.  
It felt so good to be loved by the other, hopefully this feeling will never fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Youngjae is gorgeous and I hope he knows it.  
> ~♡~
> 
> If you have something nice to say please let me know  
> 💕 I'm always happy about Feedback  
> Nice critism is appreciated too


End file.
